All In This Together
by keyondraswag
Summary: This is a story about Adam Bree and Chase go on a journey called life couples drama families love heartbreaks and still taking care of a dog and Chase's baby sister Cynthia. What will happen read to find out. Review and PM


**All Things Brase**

**Hey guys this is a remake of my last brase story I reread it and saw that there relationship was going to fast and thought well what did I do and all the clothes and house design's are on anubisd101's profile and I owe a big thank you to her for that she's had my back so HAPPY READING!**

**Chase's POV**

My name is Chase Davenport I am 17 years old go to Mission Creek High and my best friend is Adam Henderson he is also 17 and were both bionic. Adam's father is one of my dads lab assistants so since there good friends he thought that he would make Adam bionic. Adam has super strength and blast wave ability and I have super smarts Manecular Canisis **( i don't know how to spell it) **and some other ability that I found out in the shower. Adam also has a sister named Bree Henderson and she is so beautiful that I can't even explain it she is the captain cheerleader squad and I am the the captain of the football team she is my girlfriend and best friends. All 3 of us have been best friends since day care also I have a little sister named Cynthia but she is only 2 but is somewhat bionic she has the ability to read minds and Bree has bionics to she has super speed and Vocal Manipulation. We all are like the most popular group in school everyone knows us and were only in the 10th grade. Also Bree and Adam also have a dog named Sparky he is a pitbull and I am teaching him how to do a flip.

I was driving to Bree's house to pick her up because Adam had to leave early for football practice. I arrive at Bree's house and I got out of the car and went to the back of the car to get Cynthia out of her car seat. I got Cynthia out and I held her in my arms and we walked to Bree's door. "Hey Cynthia can you push the doorbell, I said in a baby voice while bouncing her up and down. "Can you, fine I'll push it, I said then pushed the doorbell. Bree opened the door and gasped. "Aw you brought Cynthia with you hi wittle baby, said Bree with a baby voice she is so cute when she talks like a baby. "OK come in I need to get me some breakfast want some, said Bree but kissed me first then started leading me to the kitchen even though I already know the way.

"Sure I haven't eaten and Cynthia hasn't either can you feed her please I need a break since my parents are out of town, I said while giving Cynthia to Bree."K,said Bree. My parents go on a lot of business trips so I always end up taking care of Cynthia and me so we always come over to Bree's house and hang **(Bree's Kitchen Style is on anubisd101's profile)**. "Hello 2nd family ooh cupcakes, I yelled."No touchy till breakfast is over,said Bree. Sparky comes in the room and jumps on me. "Hey boy how's it going later it's flip time, I said while petting Sparky. "Hey Chase yesterday you left a mess in Adam's room go clean it, said Mrs. Henderson. Bree and Adam's family treat me like there kid because I hang around a lot. "Finnne, I said and ran upstairs to Adam's room and started to clean.

**Bree's POV**

I was playing with Cynthia in her booster chair when she glitched and flew up to the ceiling. "Mom Cynthia glitched again, I said. "Get the ladder, said my mom. "OK, I said I went to the living room got the ladder went back into the kitchen and got Cynthia down. "OK Bree you still need to change and you have 30 minutes, said my mom. "K, I said then put Cynthia down and kissed her cheek. I ran upstairs and ran into my room. On my door it has like a huge collage of all the time me Adam and Chase have had one was of when Cynthia was born, when we went to the beach, and our favorite it was my birthday and Chase smashed the cake all over me, but my favorite is when we went to the beach and Chase is kissing my cheek. I walked into my room and went into my walk-in closet and grabbed my clothes that were hanging behind the door. I went to my bed and laid it down then there was a knock on my door. I opened my door and saw Chase standing there. "Hey Chase, I said then went over to him and kissed his cheek then walked back to my bed.

"Hey whatcha doin, said Chase and sat down on my bed. "Just about to change so clothes your eyes real quick, I said. He closed his eyes and I changed while using my super speed **(clothes are on anubisd101's profile) **I finished changing and told Chase to open his eyes. He opens his eyes and looks at my bracelet. "You still wear it, said Chase while smiling. "I never take it off even in my sleep it's that special, I said. Chase gave me this to me when I went through a bad day my parents had a fight so me and Adam had to stay the night Chases house and there is problems with my grades and me with my bionics and missions and it was a stressful day but that day I got through it because I had my brother and my boyfriend.

-Flashback-

_I was lying on the floor next to Chase with my head in his lap and Chase was on my bean bag chair stroking my hair and Adam was on the couch_ **(Bree's room is on anubisd101's profile)**_ playing with Cynthia and teaching her how to play don't tap the white tile. "Guys what are we going to do all we hChase grabbed my hand and pulled me up we were about 4 inches away and I leaned in and crashed my lips onto his. We broke apart because we need air."Come on I'll push you on the swing, said Chase. "Ya, I said like a little girl. "OK hop on, said Chase referring to his back. I hop on his back and he ran downstairs well not as fast as me. We got down stair's but was stopped by my mom. "Bree I'm telling you the same thing like I did Adam you are spending the night at Chase's house because I don't want you to here all this fightingear all day is my parents fighting, I said. "We have a huge backyard and bionics with all types of crazy stuff outside let's go outside_**(Bree's backyard is also on anubisd101's profile)**_ ,said Chase. "Sure, Me and Adam said. "Chase help me get up, I said and feld my hands up. He held my hand's and pulled me up which was to hard made me jump and land about 3 inches away from Chase that way I can feel his breathing. I leaned in and kissed him. I broke the kiss because I needed air and he did to. "Let's go outside hop on, said Chase then bent down. I hopped on and he ran downstairs we stopped at the kitchen because my mom stopped me. "Bree you and Adam are spending the night at Chase's house so you won't hear us fight, said Bree's Mom. "K come on horesy, I said then slapped his butt but I didn't mean to do. "Wow innaporriate_ **(I don't know how to spell that)**_ much, said Chase but started to run anyway._

_-4 hours later-_

_We got to Chase's house and I was stressed out because we just finished going on a mission and I got a email that my grade's are going down and I had to help Chase with Cynthia today and hear my parent's fight. When I got into Chase's room I fell on his bed. "Hey Bree Bree I got something for you, said a voice. I looked up and saw Chase leaning on the door frame. "What is it, I said. "You have to come outside to see, said Chase then ran downstairs and I think out the door. I got off his bed and super speed down stairs. When I got outside it was a small picnic and an inflatable screen there were lanterns everywhere and candles and a picnic blanket and basket. "Oh my god Chase you did this, I said. "Well me and Adam he helped me with the screen and the lanterns. I ran over to him and hugged him. "So let's eat and watch you favorite movies, said Chase while lying on the blanket. "Divergent Hunger Games The Fault In Our Stars and Dolphin Tale 2 **(which I can't wait to come out)**, I said in excitement. "Yep, said Chase while taking out 2 ham and cheese sandwhiches and water._

_2 hours later_

_Chase paused the movie and I looked at him. "Bree I want to give you something, said Chase then took out a medium sized box. He opened it and I found a beautiful charm bracelet with a heart. "Omg Chase it's beautiful, I said. "Like you, said Chase then took the bracelet out of the box and put it on my wrist. "I'll never take it off, I said and ment it. "Bree I love you and I always will you, Bree your not like other girls you play video games trust me eat pizza and don't care if you spill something on you, you always care about me and always see the kindness in people and you trust me, said Chase in the middle of it I started to cry and Chase wiped it away. "I love you to, I said before he could say anything I kissed him passtionatly. I pulled away and we layed down and he had his arm around my shoulder and we watched the movie for the rest of the night._

_-Flashback over-_

"That was a special day, said Chase then grabbed my bag. "Come on we have to go or we'll be late, said Chase then reached his hand out so I could grab it and we run downstairs. "Wait Chase Cynthia school called it got canceled her teacher had to leave town and no sub she could stay here if you want, said my mom. "OK thanks mom, said Chase. My mom and dad allowed Chase to call them mom and dad since Chase's family is never around even on Christmas and Thanksgiving even his Birthday and those are the three most important days. Me and Chase ran to his car and we got in he started the car and we drove to school. When we got to school we got out of the car and we walked into school hand and hand when we walked through the door our friend Janelle surrounded us. "Hey Chase and hey Bree, said our other best friend Janelle. "Hey Janelle, said me and Chase together. "Bree remember cheer practice later, said Janelle. "K, I said. "BREE CHASE OVER HERE, said a voice we turned and smiled at the camera. This happens everyday since we are like the it couple at school so we got use to it. "I'll be back Chase I'm going to my locker, I said and grabbed my bag from him. "K I'll see you later, said Chase then kissed my cheek. "I walked away from Chase and turned a corner to my lovker to see her...

* * *

**Thank you folks for watching and I owe a big thank you to..**

**ANBISD101**

**for helping me with the clothes and the rooms because she put it on her profile because I didn't know how also al the clothes from this point on will be on her profile. Thanks for reading you can PM me review on idea's or songs what ever just no negative. **

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**


End file.
